This relates generally to sharing media between wireless devices.
Wireless devices are capable of not only communicating using cellular communication systems but also receiving and recording a large amount of information using onboard sensors and Internet connections. For example most cellular telephones now have imaging devices, wireless networking capability using WiFi. Bluetooth and even Near Field Communications in some cases.
Thus, users who record images may wish to tag those images with user's names. Conventionally this is done in social networking sites by uploading photos so that the website runs facial recognition software to match each new photo to the photos that have already been tagged and stored on the server. Some users however may prefer not to involve servers in such activities and may want more elaborate and more automatic handling of media including pictures captured data from websites, audio files, clips and the like.